runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dungeons of Acromedia
The Dungeons of Acromedia use the British convention for Level Numbering: Ground Level, First Level (Immediately under the Ground Level), Second Level, etc. The Dungeons of Acromedia is currently the highest level slayer dungeon available. Although the uppermost floors are available to non-slayers or people with low Slayer levels, to access the lower levels, players must have a combat level of 130 and Slayer level of 95. To get to the Dungeons of Acromedia, head on over to Prifddinas's Tower of Light with your Slayers' Ring equipped. Go to the top floor and select operate on your Ring, and you will be teleported right outside one of the dungeons entrances. Either the West Entrance (95 Slayer required), the North Entrance (50 Slayer required), the East Entrance (25 Slayer required) or the South Entrance (No level required). Recommended Skills and Items Recommended Skills: *50 Agility to pass the fifth floor agility room without taking damage. *50 Ranged to use Rune arrows to hit the target on the fifth level without taking damage Items Needed: *Any arrows *Any bow *Hammer *Slayer Ring Items Recommended: *Food *Armour *Rune arrows *Anti-Dragon shield to defeat the Cave Dragon Teleporting to the Dungeons Teleporting to the Dungeons is kind of a hassle. At 1 Slayer, no matter what, you WILL be teleported to the South Entrance of the Dungeons. The South Entrance is the farthest entrance from the ladder leading to the next level of the dungeons. At level 25 Slayer, you will be teleported to either the East Entrance or the South Entrance. The East Entrance requires 25 slayer to enter. Players with 25 Slayer who are teleported to the South Entrance usually don't go to the East Entrance, as the ladder to the lower levels are only about 20 squares closer than the South Entrance. Players with level 50 Slayer will be teleported to the North, South, or East Entrance. The North Entrance is 60 squares closer to the ladder leading to lower levels than the South Entrance, so player with 50 Slayer teleported to the South or East Entrance will usually walk to the North Entrance using the east passage. At level 95 Slayer you may be teleported to ANY entrance. The West Entrance is only 100 squares away from the ladder, which is 120 squares closer than the South Entrance. If players are not teleported to the West Entrance, it is NOT recommended to walk to it, because level 90 Island Spiders, and level 100 Island Warriors, line the path to the West Entrance and taking this pass is EXTREMELY dangerous. Ground Level Entering either through the South Entrance (220 squares away from the ladder), the East Entrance (200 squares away from the ladder), the North Entrance (160 square away from the ladder) or the West Entrance (100 squares from the ladder), you will enter on the ground level. Inside the ground level are monsters guarding the path to the ladder. These monsters are: *Cave Warrior (level 56) x5 *Cave Spider (level 40) x5 *Cave Crawler (level 32) x5 *Cave Junkie (level 10) x5 *Cave Man (level 2) x5 First Level After you reach the ladder on the ground level, you will enter the first level. The ladder you just climbed down is 250 squares away from the next ladder. This dungeon contains more monster guardians than the ground level, with some new monsters as well. These monsters are: *Cave Horror (level 84) x5 *Cave Soldier (level 70) x5 *Cave Warrior (level 56) x7 *Cave Spider (level 40) x7 *Cave Crawler (level 32) x7 *Cave Junkie (level 10) x7 *Cave Man (level 2) x7 Second Level After reaching the first level's ladder, you will be on the second level. The ladder you climbed down in 300 squares away from the next ladder. In edition to the monsters from the previous level, there is a new monster, a level 99 Cave Giant. The monsters guarding the path are: *Cave Giant (level 99) x2 *Cave Horror (level 84) x7 *Cave Soldier (level 70) x7 *Cave Warrior (level 56) x9 *Cave Spider (level 40) x9 *Cave Crawler (level 32) x9 *Cave Junkie (level 10) x9 *Cave Man (level 2) x9 Third Level After climbing down the second level's ladder, you will be on the third level. This is the first level that includes a boss. In order to gain access to the boss, you must kill at least one of each monster guarding the path. The monsters guarding the path are: *Cave Dragon (level 118) (Boss Monster) *Cave Giant (level 99) x2 *Cave Horror (level 84) x7 *Cave Soldier (level 70) x7 *Cave Warrior (level 56) x9 *Cave Spider (level 40) x9 *Cave Crawler (level 32) x9 *Cave Junkie (level 10) x9 *Cave Man (level 2) x9 Every time you try to climb down the ladder, a short cutscene will play in which the Slayer Master, Kadanal, will climb up the ladder, and a dialogue will occur. <> "Hello, , how are you?" "How do you know who I am?" "I know who everyone is! I also know your Slayer level! Unfortunately, you don't have a high enough level to damage the monsters down there, so I can't let you pass." "That's okay, but who are you?" "My name is Kadanal, the Acromedia Slayer Master. Well, bye now!" <> "Hello, again, !" "Hello there, Kadanal." "Unfortunately, your Slayer level still isn't high enough to damage the monsters down there, so I'm afraid I can't let you down." "No problem! Bye now." <95 Slayer or more> <> "Hello !" "How do you know me?" "I know everyone in RuneScape! And you look like a worthy warrior! Go ahead down into the lower levels!" "Thanks! By the way, I didn't catch your name!" "Kadanal! Now, have fun down there!" <95 Slayer or more> <> "Hello . So we meet again!" "Hello Kadanal! May I pass?" "Go right ahead." "Thanks! Bye!" "Bye-Bye." Fourth Level All the monsters in this dungeon require 95 Slayer to kill. This level has two sub-bosses and one regular boss. To reach the regular boss, you must defeat both sub-bosses. To reach the sub-bosses, you must defeat one of each monster guarding the path to the ladder. The monsters on this level are: *Cave Demon (level 160) (Boss Monster) *Cave Dragon (level 118) (Sub-Boss) x2 *Cave Giant (level 99) x2 *Cave Horror (level 84) x7 *Cave Soldier (level 70) x7 *Cave Warrior (level 56) x9 *Cave Spider (level 40) x9 *Cave Crawler (level 32) x9 *Cave Junkie (level 10) x9 *Cave Man (level 2) x9 After you defeat the Cave Demon, he will drop a key. You MUST pick up this key, or else you will have to do the entire fourth level again! Fifth Level This is the fifth and final level of the dungeon. This part of the dungeon is VERY, VERY HARD. Remember, you MUST pick up the key on the fourth level, or else you will NOT be able to complete this level, and you must complete the fourth level again. This level doesn't require much combat experience for the first part, but you will need TONS of food and/or Saradomin Brews for the boss fight. For this level, you need to bring the following items: (Note that you CAN return to the surface to bank and restock. Just remember to bring the key back.) *Bow *Arrow (Rune recommended) *Hammer *Enough inventory space to receive the following items: *Hatchet *Logs *Planks You also need the following skills: *10 Agility (50 Recommended) *10 Ranged (40 Recommended) *10 Thieving (50 Recommended) *10 Construction (30 Recommended) *10 Woodcutting (75 Recommended) The first thing you will see when you enter the fifth level is a room with nothing but a chest. Picklock the chest (10 Thieving required) and obtain the key inside. If you fail to pick the lock, knives will shoot out of the walls hitting you for 5 damage. You stop failing at level 50. After obtaining the key, right-click all the sections of the wall until you find one that says "Examine Wall" with wall in yellow instead of in blue. Use they key with this wall. You will come across a hallway. Walk through the hallway until you see a broken bridge. A man standing nearby will supply you with planks, but you must supply your own hammer. Use one plank with the "Rope Handrail" to start building the bridge. (10 Construction required) If you fail, the man will punch you for 2 damage and yell "Come on!" at you. At level 30 Construction, you stop failing. After building the bridge, select the "Walk Across" option, and proceed down the hall. Reaching the Agility Course, go across all the obstacles, and proceed down the hall. If you fail, you will be teleported back to the beginning of the course, with a message that says "Teleporting takes a little bit out of you." and you will be hit with 5 damage. At level 50 Agility, you stop failing. Proceed down the hall until you see a few trees. Another man will supply you with a hatchet. Cut down a tree (10 Woodcutting required) and select the "Move to Chasm" option. This will create a makeshift bridge. If you fail, you will be hit for 2 damage by the man. You stop failing at level 75 Woodcutting. Next, you will come across a target. Shoot an arrow at it. If you fail, a knife will shoot out of the wall and hit you for 5 damage. You stop failing when you use Rune Arrows. After you hit the target, a door will open and you will come across 4 monsters. One monster, the boss, takes up 4 squares. The other 3, the bodyguards, take up 2. These monsters are: *Jatanai Protiex (level 220) (Boss) *Giant Cave Snake (level 160) (Ranged Bodyguard) *Cave Demon (level 160) (Melee Bodyguard) *Giant Cave Horror (level 160) (Magic Bodyguard) Rewards After defeating Jatanai the first time, (you don't have to kill the bodyguards) Kadanal will come down to the dungeon and reward you. You will only get this cutscene the first time, though. "Ah, hello, there, !" "Hello, Kadanal!" "It seems as though you have defeated Jatanai! I've been trying to do that for ages!" "And exactly how old are you?" "Never mind. But please, take this reward as a thanks!" All rewards are one-time only. *100,000 Slayer xp *Access to the top half of the island that contains shops and a ladder straight to Jatanai Protiex *Ability to receive Slayer Tasks from Kadanal *1,000,000,000 gp for slaying Jatanai Protiex Island Top The top half of the island contains 3 shops and a ladder straight to Jatanai Protiex. The shops are as follows: Dannumal's Dragon Shop *Dragon dagger: 30,000 gp *Dragon dagger (p++): 35,000 gp *Dragon longsword: 80,000 gp *Dragon 2H: 900,000 gp *Dragon chainbody: 5,000,000 gp *Dragon platelegs: 500,000 gp *Dragon boots: 100,000 gp Jakison's Battleaxe Shop *Bronze battleaxe: 1gp *Iron battleaxe: 1gp *Steel battleaxe: 10gp *Black battleaxe: 100gp *Mithril battleaxe: 1000gp *Adamant battleaxe: 5,000gp *Rune battleaxe: 100,00gp *Dragon battleaxe: 50,000gp Witicha's Good People Shop *Full Bandos armour: 20,000,000gp *Abyssal whip: 1,000,000gp *Dragonfire shield: 9,000,000gp *Helm of Neitiznot: 100gp Kadanal's Slayer Tasks Kadanal can assign a player a slayer task for ANY monster in RuneScape. For harder tasks, however, like TzTok-Jad, or the Corporeal Beast, he only assigns one. Jatanai Protiex's Drops *ANYTHING IN RUNESCAPE! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Goodbye I hope you guys liked my dungeon! Quest involving the dungeon coming soon! Category:Dungeons Category:Slayer